


Two words

by Pepper_sugar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First interaction, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper_sugar/pseuds/Pepper_sugar
Summary: Mycroft gets an unexpected call
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Two words

It was a usual day at work for Mycroft as he sat in his office. A small pile of files were placed on the right side of his desk containing everything which he had to approve. It contained everything from matters of utmost importance to the trivial decisions that had a direct effect on Britain. Mycroft was busily working on his laptop when his phone rang. On taking it out of his pocket he saw John’s name being flashed on its screen.   
A slight wave of dread came over him. John never calls unless it’s something related to Sherlock’s unpredictable behavior. What could it be this time? The number of possibilities went through his mind as he answered the call.  
Good afternoon, Dr. Watson. He said as he pressed the phone against his ear.  
Silence   
John?   
Nothing, again.  
Hello?  
‘Hello’ a tiny voice replied   
Ah, it was john’s daughter, probably got hold of her father’s phone in his absence.   
He paused for a while wondering if anything more would be said to him. when nothing was said he considered it best to take the conversation forward.  
Do you have anything you want to talk about Rosie? He asked in good humor, knowing well enough that the child is barely capable of stringing together a proper sentence.  
Silence again on the other end, except from some rustling.  
Well, if that’s all then I’ll leave you to it. It was a pleasure talking to you. Goodbye dear.  
‘Bye!’ came Rosie’s enthusiastic reply.  
Mycroft had to cut the call from his end, He doubted if she knew how to hang up.  
He smiled to himself as he put his phone back in his pocket. Very little interactions in his life made him feel amused and light headed, even rarer if it only consisted of two words being spoken to him.


End file.
